Toilet Ghost
by Shichiya
Summary: Deidara asked Tobi for a tissue one night, but it was someone else who gave him the tissue! Who gave him the tissue? Read to find out. Rated horror for the appearance of a dead person.


This inspiration came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy. OOCness here and there. Okay, it's rather random, but still...

Yeah, I admit, the Exorcise part... the idea came from one of the tobi show in youtube. So the credit of the part goes to the maker of that video.

* * *

><p>Deidara tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. It was already past midnight. Irritated, he got up and walked to the toilet, doing whatever he needed to do in there. The blond was washing his hands when he looked at the mirror, nearly scaring himself.<p>

The blond looked carefully, before he realised it was his own reflection. His hair was in such a mess he thought he saw a ghost instead. Deidara laughed inwardly at his idiocy. Just then, he had a sudden memory of a horror story he once read. Deidara immediately started splashing water on his face, trying to get rid of that horror story stuck in his head.

''Shit!'' Deidara cursed as he accidentally poked himself in the eye, which immediately started tearing. ''Tobi! Get me a tissue, hmm!'' The blond shouted. Even in the middle of the night Deidara didn't care whether Tobi needed his sleep. There was only silence in respond.

''TOBI!'' Deidara shouted again, before a tissue was in his face. The blond blindly groped for the tissue, before he grabbed it from the person who held it out. ''Took you long enough, hmm.'' Deidara muttered as he wiped his eye. Just then there was a knocked on the toilet door.

''Senpai, your tissue...'' Tobi said tiredly from the other side of the door and Deidara cursed while wiping his eye. ''Didn't you just pass me a piece, hmm?'' The blond snapped.

''No I didn't, senpai. The toilet door is locked anyway.'' Tobi answered and Deidara snatched the tissue away from his eye to look at the doorknob. Sure enough, it was locked, as it was when the blond locked it when he went in. Deidara blinked, before the colour drained from his face.

''UWAHH!'' The shriek woke everyone up. The entire Akatsuki came running, wondering what happened. Deidara fled out of the toilet, pointing at the toilet with shaking hand. ''G-Ghost!''

If Deidara wasn't in the risk of wetting his pants at the moment, he may have laughed at the other Akatsuki members. Itachi's hair was in a even worse state than the blond's, Konan was wearing a nightgown, Pain wore only a singlet and stripe pyjamas pants, Hidan just wore pants and his necklace was missing, Kisame actually brought Samaehada (or however you spell it) along, Kakuzu was not wearing his mask, Tobi was in his teddy bear pyjamas and Zetsu... Still looked like Zetsu, in his cloak and all.

''What the fuck was that screaming?'' Hidan asked in annoyancee. ''Senpai said there's a ghost in the toilet.'' Tobi answered and there was a awkward silence, before Hidan started laughing. ''G-Ghost? I knew you were gonna lose it, dude!'' The jashinist laughed.

''Why would there be a ghost in the toilet, of all places?'' Kisame asked, amused. ''Probably some perverted ghost.'' White Zetsu muttered.

''It may be Sasori.'' Black Zetsu smirked, and Hidan immediately sobered. ''I didn't know a puppet had a soul.'' Hidan muttered sacarstically.

''Sasori No Danna may not be a human, but he has a soul, hmm!'' Deidara argued. Hidan rolled his eyes. ''Alright, since I'm the 'Holy' one in this fucking organisation, I shall chase this 'ghost' away.'' the jashinist said, before he went to get his necklace and returned.

''Alright, here goes.. Evil Spirit, in the name of Jashin, I command you to leave... OR FUCKING FEEL JASHIN'S FUCKING WRATH AND ROT IN FUCKING HELL!'' Hidan snapped.

All of the other members mouth fell open. Except Tobi, since his whole face was covered by the mask.

''Hidan! You're suppose to exorcise the ghost! Not piss it off, hmm!'' Deidara panicked and started apologising to the air.

''I'm sorry, he's always like that.''

''What?'' Hidan snapped at Deidara, who ignored him.

''Shut up...'' A eerie voiced suddenly said, just as there was a gust of cold wind. All of the members frozed. ''Okay, not funny. Who said that, hmm?'' Deidara asked. Nobody replied, except the voice.

''It is I...'' The voice said, before it turned into one of a irritated person. ''You stupid brat! Can't you even say a simple 'thank you' without kicking up such a fuss?''

''Sasori No Danna, is that you?'' Deidara squinted, just as Sasori appeared right infront of them.

''Yes, you foolish brat.'' Sasori snapped, his voice echoing slightly. Everyone expected Deidara to run off screaming. But what he did was unexpected.

''DANNA YOU PERVERT, HMM!'' Deidara hurled a furniture at Sasori, which went through the latter. ''You didn't have to throw a chair through me. Anyway, I didn't go anywhere near the toilet till you shouted at my replacement for a tissue. I gave it to you and here you are throwing-'' Sasori dodged a notebook. ''-Things at me.''

''You took advantage of being dead to walk through the door, hmm!'' Deidara snapped back.

Sasori massaged his temples. ''Whatever you say, brat.'' The red head muttered.

''YOU PERV-''

''Deidara, SHUT. UP.'' Sasori said and there was a force that sent Deidara flying backwards into the wall. The blond instantly fell unconscious.

''I think I overdid it...'' Sasori glance at the blond. ''But at least there's peace for now. That's for not saying 'thank you', brat.'' Sasori said, before he turned and with a swish of his cloak the red head disappeared again.

The living members were silent for a moment. ''Kakuzu, I want you to go out and buy enough talismans to cover the entire base.'' Pain said and Kakuzu sighed. There goes his money.

Sasori chuckled to himself as he left the base, invisible. ''That will teach Deidara to say thank you in the future without kicking up a big fuss.'' The red head said to himself, before he walked away to wait for the time his soul will finally be set free and he need not stay on the living world anymore. Well, time to find his grandma.

-End-

* * *

><p>No flaming please. I love reviews though :)<p> 


End file.
